nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurstville railway station
}} Hurstville railway station is located along the Eastern Suburbs line and is 14.84km from Sydney CBD.https://nswrail.net/locations/show.php?name=NSW:Bondi%20Junction It serves the suburbs of Hurstville and South Hurstville. The station consists of 2 islands (forming 4 platforms) and is accessed from Ormonde Parade and Forest Road. Hurstville is serviced by T4 Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra and South Coast line trains in both directions. The station's concourse is integrated with Hurstville Central shopping centre, which includes fresh food retailers and a Coles supermarket. The station is located with access to the Hurstville CBD’s local amenities, including Georges River Council, Hurstville Bus Interchange and Westfield Hurstville. Hurstville is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101339#/ History Hurstville station opened on 15th October 1884, as the original terminus for the Illawarra Line, before the line was extended to Sutherland in 1885. The station initially had two side platforms and two through running lines. When the two lines were doubled (4 lines) in 1925, the station was rebuilt with two island platforms. Hurstville remains the end of the four track section with the line continuing as two tracks south from this point. Due to this configuration, some services use this station as a terminus. In 1920, five people were killed when two trains collided while one was shunting at the station. In 1965, the air right above the platforms were covered by the Hurstville Super Centre shopping centre, one of the first suburban stations in Sydney to receive such treatment of its overhead airspace. The original station buildings survived underneath until demolished during refurbishment in the early 1990s. The centre was refurbished in 2008 and rebranded Hurstville Central. After the construction of the shopping centre, the station concourse was also integrated. There have previously been plans to build several residential towers above the station but these plans have been shelved over concerns about the integrity of overhead supports in the event of a derailment. Plans to convert the station (Platforms 1-2) for Sydney Metro were also planned at one point, but the plan was ultimately scrapped as of 2016, due to issues with freight trains that may need to use the Illawarra line as an alternate southbound route towards Moss Vale and further, if the Southern Highlands line is closed for trackwork. Configuration Hurstville consists of two island platforms, located underneath Hurstville Central Shopping Centre, in which the concourse is also integrated with. Part of platforms 1 and 2 also stick out from underneath the covered area, and are placed slightly further north than 3 and 4. A kiosk is also located on platforms 3 and 4. Both platforms are each accessed via a double-sided set of stairs, and a lift for disabled access. Platforms and Services | p1stop = Suburban all stations services to Bondi Junction | p1notes = Peak hours only | p2linename = | p2stop = Suburban all stations services to Bondi Junction | p2notes = Peak hours only | p3alinename = | p3astop = Suburban services to Bondi Junction | p3anotes = | p3blinename = | p3bstop = Peak hour services to Central or Bondi Junction from the South Coast Line | p3bnotes = | p4alinename = | p4astop = Suburban services to Waterfall or Cronulla | p4anotes = | p4blinename = | p4bstop = Peak hour services to Wollongong, Kiama or Port Kembla | p4bnotes = }} Map Transport links Hurstville Bus Interchange is split into two sections. Stands A-G are located on the northern side of the station, and stands H-L are located on the southern side. Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Georges River Council